Oli Oli DISCO
Oli Oli DISCO is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 single. The song is performed by Ayumu Maihama and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erica Masaki and is composed as well as arranged by Shinnosuke. Track List #WE ARE ONE!! #Home is a coming now! #Oli Oli DISCO #Moon Gold (ムーンゴールド) #Star Trip (スタートリップ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= PAARII NAI PAARII NAI Umakuitta tsugi no hi ni ERAA agete otosu nante koakumada Chigatta sou kotoba ni suru nara kore wa…OO! OO MAI GAA! Naritai no wa OORURAUNDO na hito genjitsu kara GOORU ni nankounen? Damedashi kara no TEIKU wa 111 kondo koso wa tte CHARENJI Datte kono MERODI ni mierunda Boogie-Woogie Heart Mawatteru MIRAA BOORU hoshi ga furu you ni Oide minna jiyuu na STEPPU de Joy! Music youi shite mitanda Tameshite mite RIZUMU no norigokochi Boom! Boom! Oh Yeah! Kokoro no kiri mo Hallelujah kaijou tobikiri no Dance Floor Ironna egao to HAROO HAROO PAARII NAI PAARII NAI Di Di DISCO Kihonteki ni POJITIBU shikou tte iu ka koudou shichau TAIPU Sono seida ka hayatochiri kara no shippai OO! OO MAI GAA! Sunao nano o homerareru kimi mo tabun kitto onajiyou na TAIPU MIRAA goshi ni kizutsuiteru jibun me ga acchatte FURIIZU Demo kono MERODI de ugokidasu Boogie-Woogie Heart Hotobashiru REEZAA BIIMU kokoro sasu you ni Itsumo souda kiraku na NYUANSU de Clap! Voltage agete kurerunda Uzuuzu shite tonde mitaku naru yo Jump! Jump! Oh Yeah! Mahou no MEDISUN kanadeyou WANDAHOO WANDAHOO Di Di DISCO TAIMINGU wa sorezore ga ii na "Minna chigatte minna ii" DANSU HAATOBIITO sorezore nanda kara Everyone＝Only One! Oide minna jiyuu na SUTEPPU de Joy! Music youi shiteru kara Tameshite mite RIZUMU no norigokochi Boom! Boom! Oh Yeah! Kokoro no kiri mo Hallelujah kaijou tobikiri no Dance Floor Ironna egao to HAROO HAROO PAARII NAI PAARII NAI Di Di DISCO Oli Oli "tanoshii" tte kimochi Oli Oli PAARII NAI PAARII NAI Di Di DISCO Oli Oli hibike sekai e! Oli Oli PAARII NAI PAARII NAI Di Di DISCO |-| Kanji= パーリー・ナイ　パーリー・ナイ うまくいった次の日にエラー　アゲてオトす　なんて小悪魔だ 违った　そう　言叶にするならこれは…オー！オーマイガッ！ なりたいのはオールラウンドな人　现実からゴールに何光年？ ダメ出しからのテイクは 111 今度こそはってチャレンジ だってこのメロディに　见えるんだ Boogie-Woogie Heart 回ってる　ミラーボール　星が降るように おいでみんな自由なステップで Joy！ Music　用意してみたんだ 试してみてリズムの乗り心地 Boom！ Boom！ Oh Yeah！ ココロの雾も Hallelujah　开场とびきりの Dance Floor 色んな笑颜と　ハロー　ハロー パーリー・ナイ　パーリー・ナイ Di Di DISCO 基本的にポジティブ思考　っていうか行动しちゃうタイプ そのせいだか早とちりからの失败　オー！オーマイガッ！ 素直なのを褒められるキミも　たぶんきっと同じようなタイプ ミラー越しに伤ついてる　自分　目が合っちゃってフリーズ でもこのメロディで　动き出す Boogie-Woogie Heart 迸る　レーザービーム　心射すように いつもそうだ気楽なニュアンスで Clap！ Voltage　アゲてくれるんだ ウズウズして　飞んでみたくなるよ Jump！ Jump！ Oh Yeah！ 魔法のメディスン奏でよう ワンダホー　ワンダホー Di Di DISCO タイミングはそれぞれがいいな 'みんな违ってみんないい'ダンス ハートビートそれぞれなんだから Everyone＝Only One！ おいでみんな自由なステップで Joy！ Music　用意してるから 试してみてリズムの乗り心地 Boom！ Boom！ Oh Yeah！ ココロの雾も Hallelujah　开场とびきりの Dance Floor 色んな笑颜と　ハロー　ハロー パーリー・ナイ　パーリー・ナイ Di Di DISCO Oli Oli　'楽しい'って気持ち Oli Oli　パーリー・ナイ　パーリー・ナイ Di Di DISCO Oli Oli　响け世界へ！ Oli Oli　パーリー・ナイ　パーリー・ナイ Di Di DISCO |-| English= Party night, party night Errors rise and fall the next day things went smoothly, what a devil But if you say words different than this it'll be... Oh! Oh my god! I want to become an all-rounded person, but how many light-years will my goal take from reality? Since I'm finding faults on take 111, this time's a challange Because I can see this melody, a boogie-woogie-heart The mirror-ball turns so that the stars can descend Come on, everyone, it's a joy in a step of freedom! It's like preparing music Trying out this rhythm feels like I'm riding, boom! Boom! Oh yeah! The mist from my heart says hallelujah in the opening of the superb dance floor Saying hello, hello to various smiles Party night, party night, di-di-disco The type that basically thinks positively is the one that acts Because of that, I jump to the conclusion I failed, oh! Oh my god! The honest you that I admired is probably a similar type The me that's wounded across the mirror freezes when our eyes meet But this melody is starting to move my boogie-woogie heart A lazer beam surges so that my heart can shine Always clap with a comfortable nuance So that the voltage can rise You'll get the tempt to try to fly away and jump! Jump! Oh yeah! Let's play this magical medicine Wonderful, wonderful, di-di-disco It'll be good if each timing is the same Like an "everyone's different, everyone's good" dance Because each heartbeat is like that Everyone=Only one! Come on, everyone, it's a joy in a step of freedom! It's like preparing music Trying out this rhythm feels like I'm riding, boom! Boom! Oh yeah! The mist from my heart says hallelujah in the opening of the superb dance floor Saying hello, hello to various smiles Party night, party night Di-di-disco Oli oli, a "fun" feeling Oli oli, party night party night, di-di-disco Oli oli, resound to the world Oli oli, party night party night, di-di-disco Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 (sung by: Ayumu Maihama)